


When Mama Isn't Home

by TheQuantumQueer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, oven door, trombone, when mama isn't home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuantumQueer/pseuds/TheQuantumQueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't help but see the Striders in the video by the same name, so here's a ficlet about how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Mama Isn't Home

Dave was crying when he got off the school bus on Friday.

"What’s the matter, little bro?" Dirk asked, a note of worried panic barely audible in his voice. Dave hadn’t shed a tear since he broke his leg at age four, but today the little man’s composure was only barely holding as a silent river poured from under his glasses.

Dave shook his head slightly and Dirk didn’t press the issue. His bro was a fighter; he would talk when he was ready.

He was ready the moment the apartment door closed behind them, and Dirk was caught completely off-guard as Dave shattered into a wailing puddle on the floor, and only caught a few words.

"wmdCARDSnclsfrmthrsDAYndthsgrlSARAHsdthtidnthvaREAL FAMILYbcsidnthvaMAMA"

Dirk picked up his little bro and flopped them both into a giant bean bag chair. “Do _you_ think we’re a real family? ” He asked, as Dave giggled a bit through his tears.

"yeah" came the tiny reply.

"Well then why does it matter what this Sarah person thinks?"

"because shes NORMAL" Dave cried. "i wanna be normal and have a mama too"

Dirk thought for a moment, before asking a different sort of question. “What’s your favorite toy?” He asked.

"my katana" The answer was immediate and all trace of sadness was momentarily invisible. "i cant wait til im big and can have an actual sharp one"

"Hold your brorses there, little bro. Normal kids don’t get to play with real swords. Not even big kids." Dirk cocked his head to the side a bit. "Are you sure you want to be normal?"

Dave looked shellshocked, as if he had never considered the possibility that he might be the only kid in his class who knew how to strife. “why cant they have swords” he asked. “what do they strife with”

"They’re not allowed to strife," Dirk explained, "because their mamas don’t think it’s safe."

"but what about when their mama isn’t home" insisted the younger Strider, desperately trying to make sense of this new information.

"They still don’t get to strife, but they can get away with more. For example, why don’t you go throw down a sick beat on the broven door while I layer on some sweet riffs with my BROMBRONE (5)."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before lunch on Monday, Dirk got a call to pick Dave up from school. He was being suspended for beating a girl with a plastic sword he had somehow smuggled in.

"I’ll be sure to have a serious talk with him." Dirk felt no remorse as he lied to the principal. He knew how the "talk" would go.

"Sarah?"

"sarah"

"Cool."


End file.
